Large rocks or boulders have been used for decorative or simulative purposes in landscape gardening, museum dioramas and marine seascapes. Natural rocks are obviously very heavy to handle and may be too heavy to be supported on conventional floors. Similarly artificial rocks made of concrete or plaster of Paris are undesirably heavy. Other artificial objects made, for example, of a relatively thin skin of paper mache are light and easy to handly but are difficult to form with a natural rock-like surface and are so weak in structure as to be incapable of supporting appreciable weight, and are fragile and easily stripped of colored coating.
It is the object of the present invention to provide an artificial rock or similar decorative form which is light in weight and reasonably easily handled, which has a natural rock-like textured surface, and yet which is strong enough to support superimposed weights and is resistant to chipping, scarring and breakage.